


Be Quiet

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gag, Kissing, Lovers To Enemies, Multi, Neck Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Use of a Cane, Voyeurism, gagging, jerking off, toxic mindset
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: You didn’t want to come to Draco’s place, but he insisted you do for a week. So, being a loving girlfriend, you went. Only for it to end with conflicting thoughtsMalfoy x reader Fanfic(Lucius and Draco focused)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	1. With The Help of A Cane

**Author's Note:**

> Might turn this into a series
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -Cheating (on both sides of parties)  
> -DubCon (Dubious Consent)  
> -Detailed Smut

You only stayed in the Malfoy manor for a few days and you have already regretted on coming. You rarely spend time with Draco as he’s always busy with his own business. His mother intimidates you, and so does his father. 

His father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Not only did he intimidate you, but he also made you feel shy. It’s not because he does it on purpose, but you have developed a small crush on the man. Every time he asks you something, or is even near you. You always stutter and avoid making eye contact. 

——

One night, you’re walking down a hallway with Draco, heading towards his room. He hasn’t had the best day, and neither have you. Well, he had actual business he dealt with. You on the other hand was just sitting around being bored. 

“We should do some stress relief, Draco. If you know what I mean” you say seductively. 

“Shh! Merlin, can you be quiet” Draco says in a harsh tone. 

Your eyes widen at his response. You know he had a stressful day, but every other time he hasn’t lashed out at you like that before. The way you tried to make him feel better only to be shot down and yelled at had tears prickle at the corner of your eyes. 

With a sigh, you wipe away the droplets of water and continue walking with Draco. 

——

Draco went right to sleep while you lay next to him still awake. After what he said, it caused you to stay awake with your thoughts. 

You tried to sleep, but the thoughts were too loud. So, you get up from his bed and make way to the door. 

You quietly open the door and slip through the small opening. When you’re out of the room, you make sure the door doesn’t fully close. 

You turn around and walk a few feet away from the door. As you get close to a corner you hear footsteps coming from that direction. You stop and listen to the foot steps. Your blood runs cold when you notice a certain a noise. The noise of a cane. 

Quickly, you rip around and walk back to the room, hoping he doesn’t see you. Not only are you scared to see him, but you’re only in a shirt and short shorts.

“Y/n?” His voice echos the hallway. 

You freeze on the spot. 

“Yeah?” You say, still facing away from him. 

“What are you doing out at this time? Not snooping around you?” He says. 

You can hear him walking towards you. ‘Oh no’ you think to yourself. 

You turn around to face and talk to him like a normal being. You’re a bit surprised when you notice that he’s closer to you as you thought. 

“O-oh. Snooping? No. I was just going to walk around and tire myself out. I couldn’t sleep so I thought that walking around might hel-“ 

“I don’t believe you.” he cut you off. 

You gulp in fear when you realize that he is now only a few inches away from you. Him not believing you is also a factor. 

Lucius steps around you, now standing on your side. 

“Now tell me the truth.”

“I am telling the truth...Mr. Malfoy” You say as you turn towards him. 

Lucius steps forward until your back is now up against the wall. He leans down and looks you in the eyes. You hold eye contact only for a second before looking away. 

You hear him huff. He brings his the handle of his cane and places it on the wall, right by your head. 

“M-Mr. Malfoy?” You stutter. 

You look up at him and see that he’s smirking. Without being in your current situation, you would think he’s really attractive with that small smirk. 

You slightly gasp when Lucius leans forward. His head right beside yours causes a pool of blood rush to your face. Your face is now burning. 

“Did my son not satisfy you? You need my cock don’t you?” He whispers into your ear. 

A flock of butterflies went straight to your stomach when he said that. His voice is low and has a bit of a rumble to it. You can’t deny that it did turn you on. 

His words and his pose may be doing something to your body, but you know it’s wrong on so many levels. 

As you open your mouth to say something, Lucius speaks before you do. 

“I heard your little conversation earlier. My son is right, you should learn to be quiet”. He says as he brings his free hand and places it on your hip. You freeze when he gives a little squeeze. 

“Mr. Malfoy?....This is bad.” You whisper.

Lucius leans away now standing at his full height again. He brings his cane away from the wall and his hand off of your hip, making you a little relieved. Until the handle is now under your chin, making you look up at him. 

“Look at you. Shy little thing. Is it because of me?” He says with a smirk. 

You didn’t answer him, only looking the other way. 

“Look at me and answer me.” 

You hesitate, but you eventually follow his orders. You look him in his icy grey-blue eyes. With a gulp you say “Yes, Mr. Malfoy”. 

Lucius hums with a smile. He removes his cane from your chin and lowers it to your chest. 

“Lift up you shirt for me”. 

With hesitation you do as he says and slowly lift up your night shirt. The cold air hitting your exposed skin causes goosebumps. 

Lucius takes his cane and places it over your nipple. You suck in a breath of air when the cold metal came in contact with your breast. 

“Look at that. Already hardening up.” He says as he continues to run the handle over the now stiff nipple. 

“Turn around, place your hand on the wall and spread your legs” Lucius pulls his cane away from your body. 

“Mr. Malfoy?” You say with a shaky voice. 

“I’m not going to ask again”. 

You take a deep breath and do as he says. You know where he is headed and if you’re honest with yourself, you want it to happen. There’s only a couple of things that’s holding you back. 

“Mr. Malfoy, this is so wrong” you whisper. 

“Oh? Why is that?” Lucius takes his cane and runs it from your lower thigh up to your clothed pussy. You gasp when he puts pressure on the area. 

“You seem to be enjoying this. Naughty thing”

You bite your lip trying not to make a loud noise. 

“Please, I’m with Draco, and you’re married—” 

As soon as you said Draco’s name you remembered that Draco’s door is still open. 

“-Draco. The door is still open, Mr. Malfoy!” You exclaim in a whisper. 

Lucius stops his movement for a second. “Then I suggest you be quiet”. He picks it back up again. You hang your head low, debating if you really want this to happen. 

With a sigh, you submit to his wishes. You push your ass more out towards him. You hear him give a small chuckle before removing his cane and replacing it with his own hand. 

“A little slut. You’re so wet, and just from my cane.” Lucius pushes your shorts and panties to the side. You clench your hands when you feel two of his fingers slide inside of you. 

You hear a small thud by your feet. You look down and see that Lucius dropped his cane. Lucius removes his fingers and replace them with his mouth. You remove one of your hands from the wall to clasp it over your mouth, trying not to make a loud noise. 

“Mr. Malfoy” you quietly moan. 

Lucius removes himself from your pussy and corrects you. “Call me Lucius”. You nod your head instead of talking in fear of making noise. 

Again, Lucius is back at your pussy. He licks and sucks like a man who hasn’t ate in a hundred years. The way his tongue slides across your clits makes you want to scream. 

Lucius pulls away from your pussy. You whine in return. Lucius chuckles as he places both of his hands on each side of your ass. He spreads them apart, focusing on your pussy. You blush at the fact that he’s staring at you. 

“What a gorgeous pussy you have. Wet and glistening all because of me. Tastes delicious too. But I think it’s time for me to finally claim you as mine”. 

With that, Lucius stands up. You wait there listening to him fumble with his pants. You bite your lip knowing that nothing won’t be the same after this. 

You let out a slight gasp when you feel the tip of his cock entering you. Lucius slowly pushes in, making sure not to hurt you. 

You groan when he is fully in. “You’re big” you breathlessly say. You hear Lucius hum, “bigger than Draco’s?” You nod your head and moan a “yes”

Slowly, Lucius begins to move his hips back and forth. You clench around him and he grunts in response. 

“So tight-“ he groans. 

His pace starts to pick up and you’re trying your best not to moan. Every so often a soft moan will escape your mouth. 

You close your eyes when you feel his his fingers rake up your head into your hair. Lucius grips your hair from the base and pulls your head back. The way he made you feel is indescribable, not even Draco made you feel like this. 

The sound of his hips making contact with your ass echoed down the corridor. It worried you to the point where you stopped giving reactions. 

Lucius noticed the silence from you, so he pulls on your hair again. “I never get on my knees for a woman, so I better hear those sweet noises from you”. Lucius then releases your hair and trails his hand down your back to your pussy. 

Lucius now leaning over you, fucking you and rubbing your clit. The sensation he’s giving you makes you moan again. Lucius chuckles again, “That’s my good girl”. 

Lucius continues to hit your g-spot with his cock. You lower your head and bit your lip. With his fingers playing with your clit only brings your orgasm closer. Your legs and arms are shaky, you don’t know if your can hold yourself up much longer. 

“L-Lucius -fuck- I’m going to cum” you moan out. 

Lucius doesn’t say anything, but you feel his hips and fingers speed up. Within seconds you let out a whine and cum on his cock. 

Lucius slows down letting you ride out your orgasm. As soon as your okay, Lucius speeds up again. 

“My turn” he says as he places both of his palms on the side of your hips. He grips tight on your hips. You hope he doesn’t leave any marks. 

A few more thrusts in and Lucius stills with a groan, spurting his warm cum into you You also moan at the fact that emptied himself in inside of you. 

As soon as Lucius pulls his cock out of you, you collapse on the floor. You’re a breathless mess. You reach down to your pussy and feel some of his seed starting to seep out of you. 

You look up at Lucius who now tucked away his cock and has his cane in hand as if he did not just fuck you. 

Lucius looks down at you. “Such a beautiful sight” he pauses to smile. “This is not our last session, my good little girl”. Lucius then turns and walks away from you.


	2. Who’s To Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just a bit of plot.   
> (Yeah, I just decided to make this into a series)
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> -none

Draco’s eyes suddenly open when he hears noises outside of his room. He looks over at his window and sees that it is clearly not dawn yet. 

‘Damn house elves, don’t they know what time it is.’ He thinks to himself. 

Draco gets up and saunter over to the door. As he is about to fling it open and yell at them, his hand stops when he hears a different set of noises. Moans, they were moans. 

Instead of being an actual peeping tom, he listens closely to hear who it is. It’s quiet. Well of course no sane being would be loud when they’re literally fucking in a hallway. 

His heart drops when he recognizes the small moans. Quickly, he turns around to see if you’re still on the bed. To his dismay, you weren’t. This made his blood boil. 

You, cheating? You weren’t that foolish. Perhaps you were in his personal bathroom. So, he looks towards his bathroom. Nothing, the door is open and the light is off. 

He hears you moan again. It’s definitely you. His pale face now turning red with rage. Draco reaches for the door. Just as he was going to go out there to catch who you were with, he freezes. 

“Lucius” a small moan makes it’s way into his ear. 

He gulps in a small amount fear when he knows you’re with his father. If it weren’t his father, he would have done something. Now knowing it’s his own father, he’s afraid to do anything. 

Draco steps back from the door and sits on his bed. He began to to think why you would ever do such a thing. Was his father forcing you? Or was it on your own accord. No, you love him, and he loves you. You wouldn’t cheat on him. That only leaves his father to blame. 

Was he going to confront his father, or was he going to coward away from this situation? He’s not sure yet. 

While in deep thought, Draco didn’t realize that the noise came to a stop. Quickly, he got back in bed and pretended to be asleep. 

While in his pretend sleep, he hears his father say some words to you. Insisting that he’s going to continue to use you. Draco scowls at the thought of what his father just said to you. 

In a minute or two you come back into the room. Draco still has his eyes closed, but he can hear you rustling around in a dresser. A minute later you go into his bathroom and start up a bath. 

Draco shifts himself on the bed, now laying on his back. He can’t sleep after what he just heard. Not to mention the anger he has in him right now. Not for you, but for his father. 

——

You sit in the bath thinking about what just happened. You try to shake off the thought of Lucius, but it’s impossible. You can still feel him inside of you. Just the way he stretched you, and spilled himself inside of you. You’re glad that you take potions that prevents pregnancies. 

Still, it bothered you that Lucius didn’t ask if you were on anything. Lucius didn’t even ask if he could cum inside you. Well, it’s not like you would have said no but even Draco asks for permission. 

With a sigh you sink down into the bath. The water now just below your nose. You close your eyes and think about what you’re going to do. You have only been at the Malfoy Manor for a couple of days. How will you survive the rest of the week? 

——

You come out of the bathroom with a new set of night clothes on. Your body jumps when Draco sits up. You give him a small chuckle. 

“Draco, you startled me. I thought you were sleeping?” You continue to walk to the bed. 

“I was. I woke up not too long ago.” Draco pauses. “You weren’t here when I did. Where were you?” He asks. 

You get on the bed and was silent for a few seconds, debating if you want to tell him the truth. 

“I couldn’t sleep. So I took a hot bath. Sorry, if I woke you up” you apologize. You then lay back on the bed, looking up at the barely visible ceiling. 

Your eyes widen when you feel Draco wrap his arms around you, pulling you close to him. To make it little more comfortable, you shift to you side making Draco the big spoon. 

“Are you okay?” He asks as he squeezes tight around your body. 

The thing is, are you really okay? You just had sex with his father, and now you’re in bed with the guy you devoted your love to. At the same time, you did enjoy the encounter with Lucius. The amount of emotions you’re having causes tears to form. 

With a sigh you think ‘I’m only here a few more days’. You place your hand over his. “I’m fine Draco” you tell him. 

Draco releases his grip from you and brings his hand up to your cheeks just to give them a soft rub. He stops when he feels a small amount of liquid. 

Draco pulls his hand away and sits up. You don’t follow his actions and remain on your side, facing away from him. 

“You’re crying” he says. 

You protest his accusation, saying it’s water from the bath. Of course, Draco doesn’t believe you. 

“I know when you’re lying to me.” Draco pauses. “Tell me the truth. I won’t get mad” he says. 

His last set of words worries you. Did he hear what was happening outside of his room? Gods forbid if he saw you and his Father going at it. 

“Draco, I’m serious. I’m just tired you know?” You say trying to diffuse the situation. 

Draco lays back down with a small “okay”. 

With that, you smile knowing that Draco truly cares for you. So, you turn over on to your opposite side now facing him. You now wrap your arm around him and hug him. You put your pace against his chest and smile despite the small tears in your eyes. 

“I love you Draco” you whisper. 

“I love you too” Draco says as he also wraps him around you and pulling you in. 

Both you and Draco fall asleep in each other’s arms. Your minds may not have been at it’s best place, but one thing is for sure. You and Draco love each other, and that’s what matters.


	3. Bad Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut, but not much. 
> 
> This is also a long chapter
> 
> Oh yeah, I must say that you and Draco are out of school. And Lucius and Draco are still death eaters. So, with that timeline, this story does not go along with the actual Harry Potter story. 
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> -Blowjob   
> -Gagging  
> -Spanking  
> -Crying

You wake up when you feel rustling next to your side. You open your eyes to see that Draco is sitting on the side of the the bed doing something. 

“Draco?” You hear the grogginess in your voice. 

He looks back at you and give a soft smile. “Good morning, love”. 

You return the smile and words. Your smile faded when you notice his clothes. He’s in one of his fancy black suits. Granted, he always wears a suit, but it’s one of the suits he wears for his ‘special’ meetings. 

Yes, even you know about his awful meetings. Although, you never go. Draco would kill you if you ever did. He says it’s out of ‘love’. When it comes to a grave situation like that, you believe him. 

“Another meeting? That’s the second one this week” You shoot him a concerned look. 

With a sigh, Draco looks away and nods his head ‘yes’. “It’s not until tonight, but mother asked me to go out today. I was told not to bring you”. 

The room goes into an awkward silence. In fact, it worries you. You remember what happened last night. You wonder if he actually does know. 

“Hey, can you help me with my tie? I’ve fiddled with it for too long”. He says with no emotion. 

Without a word, you get out of bed and walk around to his side. You get down on one knee and begin to fix his tie. 

“I’m sorry. About last night.” 

You stop fixing his tie and look up at him. To to listen what he is saying. 

“I didn’t mean to yell. I was just tired and frustrated.” Draco pauses. “I really am” he finishes. 

His apology surprises you. Draco is not the one to say thing from deep within his heart. It’s not impossible, but it is rare. 

“Draco, you’re fine. I get it.” You say as you continue to fix the tie. 

As soon as you’re done, you give Draco a couple pats on his chest and tell him “you’re all set”. 

Draco nods his head and gets up to leave. As soon as he does, you lay back in bed. More specifically, you lay on his side of the bed. You can smell his aroma, and you smile at the scent. 

Your smile drops when you think of Lucius. Your eyebrow furrows when you think about the lewd words he has said to you.

The words Lucius said to you. They make you feel off. You’re not ashamed of yourself, but you are disgusted. You’re in disgust because you enjoyed his words. Not only did you like his words, but you got excited when he said there will be more sessions. 

You get out of Draco’s bed and stand up. You look over the bed, only at Draco’s side. 

“I don’t deserve to be with him” you whisper to yourself. With a sigh, you step forward and begin to clean the bed. 

After you cleaned up the room and got yourself ready, you headed outside. Despite still having a fear of Draco’s parents, you rather be outside than staying in the room all day. 

——

You wander the halls of the Malfoy Manor. You wonder how long Draco will be gone. You hope it’s not for long. Although, if it’s for his family you’re sure it’s going to be a while. 

While walking around, you come face to face with Lucius. You look away and try avoiding his path, but he says some words. 

“Good morning.” He says. 

You shoot him a quick reply and continue to walk on. Yet of course, Lucius continues to talk. 

“Draco not around?”. You can practically see that small smile on his face. 

You take a breath and turn around to face Lucius. He’s of course already facing you, with that smile you imagined. 

“No..He went out. Narcissa..um, his mother asked him to”. You say as your fiddle with your fingers. 

“Ah, I see. Well, in that case. I’d like you to follow me” Lucius then begins to walk away from you. 

You stay back and watch him walk. He looks the same, and still has that cane in hand. You blush when you think about what he has done with said cane. 

You freeze when Lucius turns around and looks you in the eyes. 

“I said follow me”. Lucius says sternly. 

You follow his orders and quickly follow behind him. He doesn’t make much conversation. Well, he doesn’t make any at all. Therefore, you don’t as well. 

——

Lucius takes you into a room. The room is surrounded with books, there’s lovely furniture in the middle, and at the far end there’s a desk. 

“Is this your study?” You ask as you look around. 

“It is. Do you fancy it?” He asks as he walks to the desk. 

“I do, Mr. Malfoy. It’s extraor-“ 

“What did I say about calling me that name?” Lucius sits down and gives you a glare. “Come here”. 

You lower your head and walk over to him. You stop at the front of his desk. You look up at him to see him staring at you, causing you to blush. 

“Come to me” he says, motioning with his fingers. 

You do as he says and walk around the desk. Lucius uses his cane to tap on the desk. You assume it’s because he wants you to sit in the desk. So, you do. 

“You look lovely today, especially in that dress. It’s a shame Draco isn’t here to see you” Lucius says with a smirk. 

You smile and blush at his words. You’re not going to lie, it did make you happy and give you butterflies. At the same time you feel bad, because you love Draco. 

You look down at your hands and begin to fiddle with them. You think about Draco and the words he said to you the previous night. ‘I won’t get mad’. 

You take a deep breath and look at Lucius. His expression remains the same. His beautiful eyes staring into yours, and that devilish smirk. Lucius really is a handsome man. No wonder Draco has stunning good looks. 

“I think Draco knows” you say. To your surprise, Lucius smirk widens. 

“Does he now, and what makes you think that?” He says with a low voice. 

You explain to Lucius about what Draco had said, and the tone of his voice. Of course, you left out the parts where you and Draco said ‘I love you’ to each other. 

Lucius says nothing but he does hum. It sounds like he’s amused. As if he knew it would have happened. 

“If he catches on, I’m sure he’ll take you away from me, hmm?” Lucius puts the head of the cane on your thigh. He glides the fangs along your thigh. “So I say we better make this last, right?” He gives you a seductive look. 

You bite your lip and nod your head ‘yes’. At this point, you’re only here for a few more days. It may hurt your pride and mind, but it is fun. So, you go with it. 

“Now, spread your legs for me” Lucius says as he brings the snake head closer up to your groin. 

You hesitate for a few seconds before Lucius hums. “Come on now, we’ve already had our little rendezvous. You surely can’t be that shy now, right?” 

You nod your head and spread your legs for Lucius. Like before, Lucius presses the handle on your groin. He tsks. 

“For the remainder of the week, you won’t be wearing panties anymore. You got that?” 

“Yes sir”. 

Lucius leans back on the chair. “Sir?..as much as I like hearing you say my name. I’d very much prefer you calling me sir”. He retracts the cane from your groin. “From now on, you will address me as sir....Even when Draco is around, you got that?” 

“Of course...sir”. 

“Excellent. Now, get down from the desk and suck my cock. I’m sure you’ve been dying to see and taste it” Lucius smiles. 

You do as he says and hop off of his desk, only to get on your knees in front of him. You look down at his crotch and see the bulge in his pants. 

You’re mouth starts to water, so you begin to undo his belt and pants. As you get to his boxers, you’re hesitant to pull his cock from the fabric. It already looks big, and by experience, it is. 

“Don’t make me impatient, girl” 

You pull down his his boxers and bring out his cock. You’re amazed at how big it is. Well, it’s not enormous but it is bigger than Draco’s and Draco is the biggest you’ve been with. Up until his father atleast. 

You lean forward and give a small lick at first. Then, you wrap your lips around his head. Your tongues circles the head a few rounds. Draco likes it this way, so you wonder if Lucius did as well. 

Lucius grips your head and forces you down his cock causing Lucius to groan in pleasure. You gag when the tip of his cock hits the back of throat. You try to push yourself back up, but Lucius pushes your head back down and keeps you there. Lucius moans as he feels your mouth around him. 

It felt like forever on his cock. The combination of no air flow and the gagging, you couldn’t take it anymore. So you try to pull back again, but Lucius pushes you down once more. You then try slapping his thigh, nothing. 

Before throwing up and passing out, you slap his thigh one last time and claw at his thigh. 

Lucius growls and throws your head. You fling back almost falling backwards, but you catch yourself on your hand. You cough and gag, trying to catch you breath. 

“Ungrateful little girl. You take what I give you!” He growls. 

You look up and see that Lucius is now standing and tucking his cock back into his pants. He glares down at you. Making you quiver. 

You wipe your tears away and try to apologize, but Lucius has already a firm grip on your hair. You yelp when he pulls you up by the hair. 

As soon as you’re on your feet Lucius let’s go of the hair but remains to have that glare on his face. 

“Get on the desk. On all fours” he says sternly. 

You sniff and does what he says before he gets more angry. The way he’s sounding and looking, it scares you. You never want to be on his bad side, but it seems like you are now. 

While on all fours, Lucius makes you take off your panties. Then Lucius raises your dress over your ass, exposing your bottom. 

“It’s a shame you’re such a bad girl today. I was planning to make you cum again today. I guess not”. 

You yell out in pain when you feel a sharp pain on your ass. 

“Need to learn order”. 

You yell again when there’s another smack on your ass. 

“Learn respect” He whips you again. 

“Please Lucius. I’m sorry!” You cry out in pain. 

“That’s not enough. You need to mean it” he whips you in the same place. 

It hurts and stings so bad. Tears stream down your face as he continues to hit your ass with his cane. You exclaim for him to stop, but he doesn’t. 

A few more whips he finally stops, making your wish come true. Yet, your nightmare also comes to life when the door flings open. 

You look over towards the door and see Narcissa standing there, looking at the both of you. You quickly get off of his desk and fix your underwear. 

“Lucius, what do you think you’re doing?” Narcissa says in a harsh tone. 

“Just giving our girl a little punishment” Lucius says as he puts down his cane. He has absolutely no shame at all. 

“Come here, sweetheart” Narcissa says as she looks over at you as you sniffle and wipe the tears out of your eyes. 

Out of fear, you walk over to Narcissa. When you’re within arms length of her, she grabs your by the shoulder and pulls you close as if she’s protecting you. The way she held you confuses you. 

Narcissa makes sure you’re outside the door first. Before she fully exists Lucius’ study, Narcissa gives a Lucius a death glare. 

“I’ll deal with you later”. With that, Narcissa slams his door shut and walks with you down the hall way.


	4. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just plot 
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> -none

When Narcissa slams the door shut it makes you jump. Not to mention it raises your anxiety level. She just caught you with her husband. Her husband!

Narcissa brings her arm over you shoulder and walks with you down the corridor. You wonder why she’s holding you like this. After just being caught you assume she would have been dragging you by the arm and clawing her nails into your skin. Yet, this is different. Much like when she held you in Lucius’ study, it feels protective. 

Although, you are thoroughly uncomfortable in her presence even before being caught, now it’s only been enhanced. 

“I can leave the manor, Mrs. Malfoy” you say softly. 

“We’re going to the lounge room. I don’t want you to speak until we get there” Narcissa says with an emotionless tone. With that, you just nod your head and follow her instructions. 

——

As you and Narcissa enter the lounge room there’s a house elf waiting there. It’s normal, but for some reason it feels off. Perhaps it’s just the way you’re shaken up. 

“Would you prefer wine or tea?” Narcissa ask as she looks at you. 

You tell her your preferred choice. She nods and tells the house elf to fetch your beverage. As the elf walks away, Narcissa brings you into the room and makes you sit in a lounge chair. Narcissa sits on the other right across from you. 

When you sit down on the chair you hiss in pain. Lucius really did hit you hard. It was not enjoyable at all. 

Narcissa notices the pain and get up from her chair and walks over to you. She tells you to get up and so you do. 

“Let me see” Narcissa says, but it’s more of a demand. 

You close your eyes and lift up the dress to the point where she can see the marks. It’s a humiliating feeling when you know that Narcissa is seeing the marks her husband made. 

Narcissa makes a sound of disgust. Your ass is almost as red as a tomato. From the way he hit you with such a force, it actually broke skin. 

“Reckless man. He shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry you had to go through that, my dear”. Narcissa then lowers herself down to get a better look at the damage Lucius has caused. 

“Can you pull down your underwear for me, sweetheart. I’m going to use a spell to get rid of these horrid markings”. 

You take a deep breath before pulling down your underwear down to your knees. You clench your hands when you feel Narcissa’s wand glide across the wounds. You hear Narcissa say a spell as she trails the wand around. 

A few seconds later Narcissa gets up and says that you’re all good. You pull up your underwear and sit back in the chair again. You smile when there’s no pain anymore. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy” 

Narcissa hums in reply as she too sits down in her own seat. She stares at you with a cocked eyebrow making you nervous again. 

“I know what’s going on between you and my husband, but I’ll talk with you about that later.” She pauses to look you up and down. “If you don’t mind me asking, but can you tell me what all happened within the last 24hrs? In detail”. 

You shift in your seat thinking about what all happened. You blush in embarrassment from remembering what happened. 

“Ah, too shy? You know, when Draco talked about you, we never thought you would have been this shy. Well if you don’t mind, Can I use legilimency? I would like to know happened” 

Legilimency, you remember hearing about it. You know what it is, but never actually delved into it. Draco tells you to practice both legilimency and occlumency, but it’s not a priority of yours at the moment. 

You nod your head tell her “Yes”. 

With that, Narcissa brings out her wand again points it at you. She says the words and immediately, you see what happened within the past. 

Narcissa saw everything. From Draco yelling at you, to what his father did to you. Then, she sees and hears what Draco told you last night. ‘I love you’ 

Narcissa sees you with Lucius again. You’re sitting on his desk with your legs spread. She hears the demands he tells you, and witnesses your punishment. 

With that knowledge, Narcissa doesn’t proceed to go any further. Narcissa stops the legilimency. You feel the spell leave your head, causing a small force nudge you back. A small headache began to form. 

“You really do love Draco, don’t you?” She says as she shifts in her seat to a different position. 

“I do. I really do” you says rubbing your temple. 

Then, the house elf comes with your beverage, along with Narcissa’s. It goes to Narcissa first, placing a glass of wine in her hand. Then it comes to you handing you your drink of choice. 

“Sorry if you have a headache. Drink that so you’ll feel better.” Narcissa takes a drink of hers. 

You bring the drink up to your lips and takes a small sip of it. Immediately, your nerves start to calm down from what just happened. You thank Narcissa for the drink. Narcissa gives a small smile. 

“You know, Draco plans on marrying you. He’s been telling me this for the past few months actually. I myself love the idea. You’re a sweet girl, and does everything for Draco”. Narcissa’s smile fades. “Although, my husband doesn’t plan on stopping either. I too, have no plans on stopping him.” 

Your eyes widen at her words. You’re not sure whether your shocked at Draco thinking of marriage, or Narcissa allowing her husband to do such things with you. 

Narcissa takes a drink of her wine. She places the glass on the small table between the two of you. She then goes back to staring at you. She takes in everything she sees. Your hair, face, eyes, and mouth. Her eyes lower and examines your body. 

“I don’t doubt you’re a lovely girl. If Draco likes you, then so do I. I would love for you to become my daughter-in-law and give me grandchildren. But that also means you have to do the same with Lucius” 

You nearly choke on the beverage your drinking when she says that. Narcissa surely can’t be serious. Having children with Lucius, her own husband. 

“That’s taboo isn’t it?! Not only is it morally wrong, but it’s betraying Draco!” You exclaim. 

“So you do have a voice” she smiles. “It is, and we are aware of that. Which is why you will convince Draco for us. That’s if you want to marry Draco”. 

You hold your drink in between both hands, trying not shake. You want to marry Draco, but also having to bear children with him and his father. You’re not ready, and you don’t know if you’ll ever will. 

“I’m sorry, but I need time to think.” You place you drink on the table and stand up. “If you would excuse me, but I need time to rest”. You bow and quickly walk away from Narcissa. 

Before exiting the lounge room, you hear Narcissa call out to you. You stop and turn around to face her. 

“Come to mine and Lucius’ room when Draco is asleep. I’d like to discuss more information with you” 

You nod your head and exit out of the room. You look down at your hands and you’re shaking. “I don’t think I can do this”.


	5. Draco’s Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Contains TWO(2) smut scenes ;D 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -DubCon (?)  
> -fingering  
> -shower sex

You’re sitting in Draco’s room deep in your thoughts. Thoughts about his mother and father. They’re completely mental, the both of them. Narcissa wanting you to continue with Lucius, and to convince Draco that it’s okay. It’s not okay. Not for you, and not for Draco. 

You look over at the dresser. All of your clothes are in there. You think about going home before Draco comes back. But if you leave, you’ll be seen as a coward in the eyes of his parents. It’s not like you care about their opinion after everything, but what if they don’t allow you to see Draco anymore. It’s all about Draco at this point. 

——

Your heart drops when you hear foot steps coming towards the room. You sit up on the bed and listen closely to the steps. It’s the sound of a mans shoes, so it’s not Narcissa. So that must mean it’s either Draco or Lucius. Luckily, you don’t hear Lucius’ cane so your nerves calm down a bit. 

The door opens and a tall dark figure walks in. Your heart sinks when it’s not Draco, but his father. You scoot back up against the head board trying to be a ways away from him. To be honest, after he almost choked you and whipped you with that cane, you’ve been scared to see him again. 

“There you are, I’ve been looking all over the manor for you. I don’t know why I didn’t check his room in the first place” he says with a small smile, making you uneasy. 

“Why?” You ask him 

“Well, I wanted to tell and show you that I’m sorry” his smile fades. “So if you’d like, I would like to show you now”. 

Show? What does he mean show? He can’t mean sex. Well, after what Narcissa has told you, you don’t doubt it. 

“No” you shake your head. Then you pause, thinking about the punishment he gave you. “...I mean not in here, sir. I wouldn’t want to tarnish Draco’s room”. 

“If you wish. Follow me, there’s a spare room just down the hall”. Lucius says as he turns around and walk out the room. 

Before he gets angry again, you get out of bed and go to towards the door. You stop when you remember you’re wearing underwear. Quickly, you take of the cloth and toss it somewhere in the room.

You notice he doesn’t have his cane. You ask him about it. You hope you get an actual response instead of him changing the subject. Him and Narcissa seem to have a habit of doing that. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want that around for a while...Narcissa also told me not to bring it”

You don’t say anything after his reply and neither does he. Lucius continues to walk you down the hallway. He does look a bit off without that bedazzled stick, but you are glad it’s not in sight. 

——

Lucius makes you lay back on the bed. He towers over you, making you small compared to him. His eyes roams your body making you look away in embarrassment. You hear him whisper ‘exquisite’. Making you blush. 

Lucius brings his hand down on your thigh and trails it up to your groin. His fingers makes contact with your exposed pussy. This causes Lucius to smile. 

“Now that’s a good girl. You have no panties on” Lucius says as he begins to rub circles around your clit. 

Lucius shifts into a position where he’s above you, but still able to rub and tease your clit. Lucius lowers his head and gives you small kisses along your jaw and down your neck. 

You moan out loud when you feel two fingers enter into you. Lucius thrusts his fingers and out of you. Your back arches when he hits the right spot. 

“My..good..little..girl” Lucius says in between his kisses. 

As Lucius continues to fuck you with his fingers, a knot in your stomach begins to tighten. You clench tightly around his fingers and moan his name. 

“You going to cum?” He thrusts his fingers at a faster pace. “Cum for me” he growls against your chest. 

When Lucius says those words you lose all control. Your body tenses and shakes as you cum over his fingers. 

Lucius praises you in whisper. He tells you ‘you’re a good girl’ and ‘you’re doing so good for me’. It gives you a sense of comfort when he tells you these things. 

As your body relaxes, Lucius removes his fingers and bring them up to his mouth. Lucius opens his mouth and licks off your juices. You blush at the sight of it. 

——

“Lucius?” You whisper. 

“What?” Lucius raises an eye brow. 

You put your lips together, debating if you want to tell him your true feelings about him and Narcissa’s proposition. After thinking about it, you’d rather not. 

“When is Draco coming back?” You ask. 

Lucius gets up with a huff. He smiles down at your frame, taking in the mess he made you into. 

“He’s downstairs with his mother...I suggest you go back to his room before he comes up here....Remember, no underwear even when Draco is around” Lucius says as he fixes himself. 

Lucius leaves the room while you’re still laying on the bed. You bring your hands up to face and cover your eyes. 

You admit, Lucius is good at what he does and you want to continue with him. Then, there’s Draco. You love him more than anything, so it pains you to have these sessions with his father. 

“Maybe Narcissa will explain it more tonight” you say to yourself with sigh. 

——

You wait in Draco’s room, sitting in one of his chairs and reading random a book. You look up when the door opens. You smile when you see who it is. 

“Draco, you’re back” you say happily. “How was it? I hope you had good day out” 

“Pft, of course not, does it look like I had a good day?” Draco says in frustration. 

You smile lessens when he says that. You planned on spending some sweet time with him before the meeting, but guess not. 

You were going to tell him off, but your eyes widen when you see his face and clothes. There’s mud all over his suit and it even managed to get on his face. 

Draco walks to his bed and plops himself down on the bed with a sigh. He doesn’t speak and it worries you. So you get up from the chair and walk over to him. 

Now standing in front of him, you get down on one knee and look at him. You place the palm of your hand into his cheek and make him look at you. 

Draco looks you in the eyes. He exhales and leans into your touch. He closes his eyes and sit there for a few seconds. He sits there relaxing and loving the touch you give him. Then, Draco opens his eyes and looks at you. He gives you a small smile. 

“Come on, Draco. I’ll run a bath for you...or would you prefer a shower?” You ask, smiling back at him. 

“A shower” Draco says. 

——

You start up the shower as Draco undresses himself. The water is warm and just how he likes it. You turn around and see Draco naked. 

“Shower is all set, my love” you smile at him

“Aren’t you going to shower with me?” He asks giving you a confused look. 

Your eyes widen in happiness when he asks you this. You both usually do take showers together, but from his recent stress you figured he would have wanted one without you. 

“Of course!” You say happily. 

Draco gets inside of the shower. You follow right after you slip off your dress. 

You step inside and close the sliding door. You then look at Draco, the water is running down his perfectly defined body. Then, you notice something concerning on his body. There’s red spots on his body. So you ask if he’s okay. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s raining outside, and when I was walking around the town I slipped and fell into a mud puddle”. Draco explains. 

“I’m sorry, my love”. You say as you step forward, rubbing away the mud on his face. While rubbing away the mud you feel a part of him poking at your stomach. 

You look down and see him already hard. You chuckle at the sight. You hear Draco chuckle as well. It makes you happy to hear him laugh. Ever since you’ve got here, he hasn’t laughed all that much compared to when he’s out of the manor with you. 

You trail your fingernails down his chest and stomach. You feel his cock twitch against you when your fingers get closer to his groin. You wrap your hand around his cock and begin to jerk him off. Draco moans from your touch. 

“Squeeze me harder” he pants. 

You squeeze around his cock with a firm grip and pump, causing another moan to slip from his mouth. He soon starts to thrust his own hips, fucking into your hand. You can feel yourself become slick with your wetness while he moans for you. 

“Please, let me feel you around me” he begs. 

You smile release your grip from his cock, and let Draco take the lead. 

Draco puts your back against the wall. The cold wall makes your nipples hard, Draco smirks at you. Draco then lifts up one of your legs. 

You arch your back when Draco easily slides his cock inside of you. He stays inside of you for a bit, just to feel and savor you. 

You beg him to move his hips and he does. Draco starts off on a fast pace. It may be rough and harsh, but you love it. You love every single second of it. 

Draco thrusts up and stays there, deep inside of you. He rolls hips into yours making you moan out his name. 

“Merlin, I love you” he pants. 

Draco start up his pace again. He then leans down and kisses your neck and collarbone. With every other kiss he whispers “I love you”. You push your chest out more so he can give you more kisses. 

You moan when Draco bites and nibbles on a specific spot on your chest. You feel him give you love marks. To encourage him, you rake your fingers through his wet hair and grip tightly at the base. With a small tug, Draco moans into your skin. 

Draco pulls away and leans his forehead against yours. He looks you in the eyes while he thrusts into you. He pants and moans when he picks up the speed. 

“Fuck- I’m going to cum—Merlin- Did you take your potion today?” 

“Y-yeah—Draco please, ugh- please cum inside me”. 

After you gave him permission to cum he kisses you on the mouth. His tongue slides in and swirls around with yours. 

You scrunch you face when Draco does one last hard thrust into your pussy and releases himself into you. Draco moans into your mouth when he cums. 

Draco breaks the kiss and looks at you with an exhausted smile. You smile back at him with a sparkle in your eyes. 

“I love you so much Draco” you give him another kiss on the lips. 

Draco gives a breathy chuckle before slipping his softening cock out of you, and letting go of your leg. 

“Ready for the real shower? Before it gets cold” Draco chuckles 

“Of course, my love”

——

Both you and Draco walk out of the bathroom feeling happy and stress free. Having some good shower sex is what you both needed. It’s good to finally have a moment of peace and love just between the both of you.


	6. Lucius’ Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does have slight Narcissa x Reader in it. And if you’re not into that, sorry not sorry. I’m a Narcissa simp soooo yeaaaah. Lol 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> -Threesome (?)  
> -Voyeur  
> -bondage (? Very light)  
> -Orgasm Denial

The time has come. A time you have been anticipating for all day. After the Death Eater meeting, Draco went right to sleep. Which means, it’s time to go and see Narcissa. 

You quietly get up from Draco’s bed, grab your wand, and go to the bathroom. You look at yourself in the mirror. You’re wearing one of your silk night clothes. You wonder if you should change into something more casual? 

You shake your head in protest. ‘We’re only going to talk about the situation. It shouldn’t take that long’ you think to yourself. 

With that, you take your wand out and apparate to the outside of Narcissa’s bed room. Of course, you could have walked, but it would take forever to reach their room. Not to mention that if you apparated inside the bathroom, Draco would assume you’re in the bathroom...doing bathroom things. 

——

You look at the large master bedroom doors and take a deep breath. You bring your hand up to knock, but it opens on it self. You give a confused look before pushing it open. 

You walk in, but came to an immediate stop. Heat and blood rush to your face. Your face now red as a tomato, and hot as furnace. The sight in front of you makes you speechless. 

Lucius appears to be sitting on a chair but as you look more, it’s way more than that. Lucius’ hair is disheveled, there’s cloth around his mouth keeping him from speaking. Lucius’ chest is going up and down, clearly breathing hard, and his arms and legs are bound to the chair. 

Then there’s Narcissa who is standing and towering over him. Her attire is so much more different than you have ever seen her in. It shows so much of her figure in a sexual way. 

Narcissa’s leg is lifted and her high heel is pressing against Lucius. To be more exact, she’s pressing against his exposed cock. 

Without saying a word, you quickly turn around thinking you came at the wrong time. Then you hear Narcissa call out your name. 

“Sweetheart, please come in”. Narcissa says in a sweet voice. 

“U-Um. I don’t think that’s a good idea” you continue to walk away. 

“Come in here now” Narcissa says sternly. 

You stop with a sigh. You turn around and walk into her room, not making eye contact with any of them. 

“I was just giving Lucius a punishment for what he did to you” Narcissa puts more pressure onto Lucius, causing him to groan. 

“Now tell me, when Lucius saw you earlier, did he cum?” She asks. 

You look over at Lucius and gives you a look as if he’s begging mercy. You then look at Narcissa and shake your head ‘no’. 

Narcissa smiles. “Good to know he listens.” 

Narcissa then began to talk to Lucius, but you don’t listen. Too busy lost in thought, you don’t notice Narcissa walk over to you. 

“Get on the bed, sweetheart” She says as guides you to the bed, which is straight across from Lucius. 

“I-I....I thought we were going to talk about Draco?” You stutter. 

“Why? Did you tell him?”

“Well no bu-“ 

“Then we can talk about it after. Now, on the bed”. Narcissa cuts you off. 

You nod in agreement and get on the bed. You look over at Lucius who is still bound to the chair, and cock still hard. You look at his eyes and make contact for a millisecond before looking away in embarrassment. 

At this point, you know what’s going to happened. From experience and from what Narcissa has told you, you know that trying to refuse is futile. So, despite your thoughts, you give in to their plans for the night. 

Every order Narcissa gives you, you follow them. Eventually, this leaves you naked and legs spread in front of Lucius. 

Narcissa is behind you, pressing her body against yours. Her arm is wrapped around your body, playing with your cunt. 

Every time you look away from Lucius, Narcissa grabs your chin and faces it towards him. Each time you look, Lucius is shifting in his seat and thrusting his cock in the air, trying to get any kind of friction. 

Narcissa notices as well. She sighs and brings out her wand with her free hand. She flicks her wand towards Lucius. The bindings around his arms are loosened, setting his arms free. Immediately, his hand goes to his cock and starts to stroke himself. 

Narcissa chuckles at the sight. “That man is pathetic” she says as she continue to play with you. 

Narcissa slides two of her fingers inside of your pussy and curls her fingers at the right spot. You moan and roll your hips to feel more. 

“Look at him. The way he’s fucking his hand and thinking it’s your pussy”. 

Her words make you moan and squeeze around her fingers. Narcissa smiles at your reaction. 

“You can ride him, make yourself cum around his cock. Just make sure he doesn’t” Narcissa removes her fingers from you. 

Narcissa makes you stand up and walk over to him. She tells you straddle him and you do. The look on Lucius’ face has a mixture of frustration and impatience. 

You reach down to take his cock and align him at your entrance. Slowly, you lower down onto him. You moan out, not caring about your volume anymore. 

Now fully seated on his cock, you move up and down on his cock. You place your hands on his shoulder to keep you steady. The way his cock moves inside you is totally euphoric. If you had the chance to ride his cock everyday, you would. 

As you bounce on Lucius’ cock, he place his hands on your hips. He squeezes and puts pressure on your hips, trying to make you take in more of his cock. 

“Don’t touch her, Lucius”. 

With a groan Lucius quickly takes his hands off of you. Seeing him take orders from Narcissa is something you haven’t seen before, you like it. 

You stop your movements for a few seconds just to feel him inside of you. Lucius gives you a nice and perfect stretch. You wish you could feel him all the time. 

You bring your hand down and start to play with your clit. Circling around your sensitive spot, giving yourself pleasure. Your hips roll with his cock still inside you, making him hit your g-spot. 

The knot inside your stomach begins to tighten as you rub your clit. Just as your about to cum you begin to move and down again. It works, every time his cock hits your spot it brings you much closer. 

With a loud moan, you lean your head back as you cum around his cock. Squeezing tightly around his cock as you do so. Lucius whimpers at the sight and feeling. 

You sit there trying to regain your breath and mind. You look at Lucius who still has that frustrated expression on his face. You give a breathy chuckle before you get up. His cock slips out of your cunt and hits his stomach. From the way it looks, he’s aching for release. 

You back away and look at Narcissa for her next orders. The expression on her face shows that she is very amused at the scene she just witnessed. 

Narcissa brings out her wand and flicks it towards Lucius. All of the bindings on Lucius unravel and set him free. Lucius gets up and puts his cock away into his night pants. You want to laugh at the obvious tent it made, but fear of punishment, you laugh in your head. 

Lucius looks at you and says your name sternly as a ‘goodbye’ before walking towards a side room. 

“Remember to not cum, Lucius Malfoy. I’ll know, and you’ll get a more serious punishment than this” Narcissa says sternly to her husband. 

——

You’re now back in your night attire, and Narcissa is wrapped in her robe. She sits with you on the bed. Surprisingly enough, after having a session with Narcissa you feel comfortable around her. Much more comfortable than you are with Lucius. 

She jokes and makes you laugh. She has a glass of wine, and pours you one as well. You take sips while having a casual conversation with her. All in all, you’re comfortable and not having bad thoughts. That’s until she brings up Draco. 

“When are you going to talk to Draco?” She asks, taking a sip of her wine. 

You look away, trying to think of an answer. The sessions you’ve had with them has been fun, but it causes conflicting thoughts. Which is a correct response, especially when Draco doesn’t know about it. 

“You know, I don’t think I should tell him...Honestly, as much as I liked what happened tonight, I think I should stop.” You continue to further explain your reasonings. 

“I’m sure Draco will understand our arrangements, if not he’ll come around.” Narcissa says confidently. 

You bite your lip thinking about a decision. As soon as you make one, you take a deep breath. 

“I’m only here for a couple more days. I’ll tell him before I leave. If he’s going to dump me, I’d rather have it be on the day I go home, just so there won’t be any awkward tension in the manor”. 

Narcissa gives you a sympathetic look. Narcissa brings out her hand and places it on your cheek in a comforting way. 

“Don’t say that my dear. Draco would be a fool if he ever left you.” Narcissa gives you a slight smile before leaning in and giving a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Now go, I wouldn’t want you to be up all night” Narcissa takes your glass of wine. She gives you a sweet smile. 

You thank Narcissa and give a her a quick “good night” before leaving her room. You take out your wand and apparate back to Draco’s bathroom. 

You take a look at yourself and make sure you look normal. You make a few touch ups on your look and clothing. Then, you turn around and open the door. You sigh in relief when Draco is still sleeping. 

You turn off the light and walk out of the bathroom. You quietly get in bed with Draco. You look up at the ceiling, with a sigh you close your eyes and think of ways on how to break the news to Draco. Eventually, you fall asleep in the process.


	7. Morning Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven’t update in a while! I was stuck in writers block for a bit. But I managed to write this out 
> 
> NO smut in this one 
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> \- minor toxic mindset

You try to move, but you can’t. Your movement is restricted. You mind immediately thought of a terrible scenario you may be in. You open your eyes expecting to see something related to Lucius. Luckily it’s not.

You sigh in relief as you press yourself up against Draco’s chest, with his arms wrapped snug around you. You close your eyes again and lean your head below his chin and smile. 

“Scare you?” 

You chuckle slightly when you hear Draco’s voice. It’s a bit groggy and lingering evidence of him recently waking up. 

“A bit” you smile. 

A few minutes goes by of just laying there. You bask in this rare occurrence. Ever since you came to his place, you barely have a chance to have moments like these. Where it’s just you and Draco, alone, in each other’s presence. 

The sad thing about it, you’re taking it all in, as if it’s you last. With everything going on, it might as well be. 

You know it’s wrong doing what you did with his parents. It sounds fucked up just thinking about it. You do plan on telling Draco before you return home, and you do understand if he wants leave you. 

There’s one thing you do know. You love Draco. With all your heart. A piece of you wishes that Draco will remember that, if he does drop you. In the mean time, you give him all the love you can. 

——

An hour of cuddling in bed finally came to an end as it’s interrupted by knocking on the door. 

Draco looks at you with a confused look. You smile and motion your head for him to open the door. 

With a groan, Draco releases his hug from your body and gets out of bed. He saunters over to the door with nothing but boxers on. He opens the door and stops. You sit up on the bed to focus on the situation. 

Your heart drops when you hear Lucius’ thick voice. You can’t exactly hear their conversation, but it’s definitely Lucius talking to Draco. 

Your whole body jumps when there’s a bang. You look in Draco’s direction and see that the door is now shut. You assume he slammed the door on his father. 

Draco returns to the bed, lays down, and immediately pulls you into an embrace. He wraps his arms around you and squeezes tight. 

“Damn fool” he whispers. 

“What was that about?” You ask him. 

“Nothing important...Just calling us down for breakfast. I don’t even know why he came to my room. They usually send an elf...” 

Draco sighs and releases his grip. “I guess we should go. Mother wouldn’t be happy if we missed a meal” 

As Draco gets up from the bed, you continue to lay on the bed. Anxiety lingers within you. You’re still paranoid about that first encounter with Lucius. The way Draco acts towards his father gives a bit of proof that he knows what happened that night. Your only question is, why hasn’t he addressed it yet? 

——

You and Draco got yourselves ready for the day. Still in the worry of both Lucius and Narcissa, you continue to not wear any underwear. Draco noticed and you gave him a little excuse, which he believed. After getting ready, you and Draco headed down to the dinning room. 

While entering one of the dinning rooms you see his parents already sitting at the table. You’ve seen their meeting room and this is not it. It’s smaller, and has more decor compared the large hall they house their meetings in. 

Draco grabs on to your hand and walks inside the room. You both walk to the table and sit down. The breakfast is already presented on the plate. It looks lovely. 

Draco and his mother exchange a few words of conversation. You stare down at the meal hoping neither of his parents will talk to you. Of course, it’s bound to happen. 

“What would you like to drink, sweetheart?” Narcissa’s voice aims towards you 

You look up and see Narcissa giving you a small smile. Then you look at Draco and see he’s also looking at you. 

“Um..I’ll just take a water, please” you say softly. 

Narcissa chuckles. “Oh please, you can have anything you want. You want a fruity drink, like the one Draco has. Wine like mine? Or perhaps you want something a little stronger?” She motions her hand towards Lucius. 

You glance over at Lucius. He slightly raises a glass. And on the inside is a brown liquid. 

“We’ve got the finest whiskey, if you’d like to try some, my dear” Lucius ends with a wink, making you blush. 

You open your mouth to say something, but Draco has already done that part. 

“Please, just get her a water and let us finish our meal”. Draco says with a stressed tone. 

——

After breakfast, Draco takes you to the piano room. A relatively large room with furniture and a piano. Unfortunately, Draco doesn’t play the piano but he does sit with you on a couch. 

Draco grabs your left hand and holds it in both of his hands. He looks up at you and smiles. His smile makes and break your heart. Draco makes you feel safe and secure. You want to be with him forever, but there’s only one problem...you. 

You give Draco a faint smile. You feel your eyes start to water so you quickly look away, trying to prevent tears to build up. Draco notices the pained response. 

“What’s wrong?” he asks

You look down at the floor, debating if you want to tell him right now. You wanted to tell him before you left, but something felt off about it. Having these intimate and sweet moments with Draco does not feel fair. It’s better to just get it over with. 

With a deep sigh, you look back at Draco. He has a worried expression on his face, he can tell what you’re about to say is not good. 

“I don’t know how to say this, Draco”. You really don’t know how. As you love Draco with all your heart, but you’ve also grown to like the way Lucius made your body feel. Your hands clam up at the thought of the truth. So you pull your hand away from his, but Draco grabs back on. 

“Whatever you have to say, just say it. I’m here for you”

You take a another deep breath before telling him everything. You tell Draco how it started, and how it continued and didn’t end. The way you thought and felt about everything and everyone. You reminded him that you do love him. You also remind him how much his mother loves him, how you didn’t want to break the family apart. 

You felt your heart break midway through your talk when you saw his face no longer have a readable expression. The way his grip on your hand loosened and soon let go. It’s the way of how far the connection grew apart from each other just from you talking. 

You finish talking, and letting out your feelings. The room is at an awkward and tense silence. You bring your shaky hands together and clasp them in your lap. 

“Draco?” You say softly. 

“Leave” he says lowly, surprising you with his tone. 

You nod your head. You knew he would have this reaction, but he seems calm about it. You thought he would have been in a fit of rage. 

“I’m sorry” you say as you get up from the couch. 

That triggers something in Draco. He quickly gets up. He glares at you. Blood is already rushing to his face. Now he’s infuriated. 

“You’re not sorry! If you were sorry you would have told me the first damn night it happened. I want you to pack you stuff and leave! We’re done”. His yelling echoed off of the walls. 

Tears now streaming down your face. You cough out an “okay” before turning around and leaving the room. 

While walking down the hallway, you hear hear a loud crash coming from behind you, and you can only assume it’s from the piano room. You sigh and walk back to Draco’s room. 

——

You pack all of your clothes and belongings into your suit case. Of course, while packing you broke out in tears again. It’s really over you and Draco, and it breaks your heart. 

It may break your heart, but you accept it. You shouldn’t have done what you did, even when you knew it was wrong. You knew Draco was right when he said you should have told him first. Everything that has happened is because of you. 

With a shaky breath and blurry eyes, you take one last glance around his room. Your eyes plant on his bed. It only reminds you of Draco and your cuddling. Before you cry harder, you take out your wand and apparate home.


	8. Chapter 8

Just going to be blunt with it. This is kind of dark. Specific sentences/phrases can be triggering for some readers. 

Random fact: I wrote this in the dark while listening to sad songs just to get me in the feels while writing this. 

WARNINGS:  
\- No smut  
-Terrible mindset  
\- Self hatred 

——

_It may break your heart, but you accept it. You shouldn’t have done what you did, even when you knew it was wrong. You knew Draco was right when he said you should have told him first. Everything that has happened is because of you._

_With a shaky breath and blurry eyes, you take one last glance around his room. Your eyes plant on his bed. It only reminds you of Draco and your cuddling. Before you cry harder, you take out your wand and apparate home._

——

A wave of multiple and confusing emotions wash over you as soon you apparated in your living room. Being in your own home made you feel safe and comforted, but what just happened with Draco tears your heart in half. 

Your suit case falls on the floor with a thump, breaking the silence of the empty and quiet house. You look around the living room. The only source of light is from the sun coming through the window. You continue to look around with blurry vision and a sting in your eyes. 

You slowly make your way to the couch that is in front of you. Each step you take is painfully slow, it feels as if you are in slow motion. You sit down on the cushion staring blankly at the unlit fire place ahead of you, only a wooden coffee table separating you two. 

‘We’re done’ 

Draco’s words rang in your ears like a siren. Tears start to form again from his words. Now being in your own space, you finally break down. 

Heavy and warm tears stream down your face soon to fall onto your lap. Your eyebrows furrowed and a clenched jaw, you continue to stare at the fireplace. Images of Draco flash in your head. Every memorable moment you can think of replays over and over. It should cause happiness, but it only breaks your heart. 

Then, it switches. Images of his father pop up. Everything that man has done and said to you, is all very vivid. It’s as if you can still feel and hear them. The thing is, it’s not about him, it’s about you. You remember how you enjoyed it. The way you kept it a secret from Draco. Now that, that’s what hurt you the most. 

You hear it again. You hear Draco’s voice. 

‘You’re not sorry, if you were sorry you would have told me’ More tears roll off of your face as you hear those words. 

You are sorry. _Then why didn’t you tell him?_

You love Draco. _Then why did you lie to him?_

Lucius didn’t give you a choice. _You enjoyed it._

It’s not your fault. _It is your fault._

__

_It’s your fault for not fighting back. It’s your fault for not telling Draco. It’s your fault the relationship is over. It’s. All. Your. Fault._

__

Anger engulfs your emotions, no longer saddened as to what happened. All that’s remaining is hatred and anger only for yourself. 

__

You grit your teeth at the thought of yourself. In this moment, you disgusted yourself. Only a terrible person would do those things. A person like you. 

__

The feeling to scream, hurt, and destroy is immense. 

__

_It’s your fault._

__

The pot of anger boiled over causing you to snap. You stand flip the coffee table over. One of the legs snap off. You stomp over and grab the leg. You turn around and throw it, breaking an object.

__

You yell, scream, and break things within your living room. Windows shattered, picture frames broken, and furniture toppled. Anger filled your eyes as you destroy your belongings. Your brain replays your sessions with Lucius, causing your self hatred to rise. 

__

You hadn’t planned on stopping your chaos. But, something stops you in your tracks. A glass shard entered your hand, causing a sharp pain. You hiss in pain when as you quickly pull the shard out. 

__

You look at your hand to see a small, but relatively deep cut. With a curse you leave the room to find the first aid. 

__

As you cleaned and bandaged your hand, the anger inside you has lessened. It’s still present, but only as a small scowl upon your face. 

__

You go back into the living room and see the mess you have made. You take in on what you just did. It’s certainly not the best thing that happened, but it did help as a stress reliever. 

__

With a defeated sigh, you bring out your wand and whisper a mending charm. You repair everything you had broken. Every glass shard in its place and broken object now repaired. 

__

——

__

The burning in your eyes remained and the pounding on your head isn’t helping. You feel a headache come along. Instead of going through the physical pain, you want to sleep it through. 

__

You enter your bedroom and turn on music to rid the ringing silence. You lay down on the bed and close your eyes. Your mind wanders to Draco and his parents. You scowl at the thoughts, so you try to think about other things. Somewhere in the process, you drift to some much needed sleep. 

__

——

__

You open your eyes, staring at the barely visible ceiling. With a deep breath you sit up and look around. The room is now surrounded in darkness. You look towards your window and see that it’s already dark. You groan at the thought of sleeping all day. 

__

Suddenly you remember what happened today. Everything that happened from this morning to you falling asleep. 

__

“So it was real” you groan to yourself. 

__

You shake off the thought and leave your room, sauntering to the kitchen. You make yourself a quick meal to eat as you haven’t ate anything since breakfast. Even then, you only pecked at the food due to the gazes from Narcissa and Lucius. 

__

You return to your room and turn on the tv. You never grew up with this technology, but when a muggle-born friend introduced it to you, you were fascinated. After you attended Hogwarts, you asked the friend if they could get you one. Ever since then you’ve been using the tv. 

__

As you watch a muggle show and eat your food, your mind wanders back to Draco. The same feelings you felt earlier washes over you.

__

You felt sad because Draco loved watching the tv. Much like you, he’s never owned one so he would come over and watch it with you. You and Draco spent countless hours cuddling while watching it. Now, there’s no one with you... 

__

You close your eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. ‘I’ll be okay’ you repeat to yourself. Eventually, it works so you go back to having your dinner and watch the show.

__


	9. Who’s There?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically a time skip chapter 
> 
> No smut 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- None

Nearly two weeks has passed since things went rotten Draco. During those two weeks you tried to forget about everything. You took down every evidence of Draco’s presence within your home. Every picture, clothing, and belongings were stored away in a dark closet. 

Physical objects were casted out from your sight, but there’s one thing that remained. Your memory. You suffered two weeks with the reminder of the awful things that happened. Many times...you wanted to obliviate your memories. You wanted to get rid of the thoughts and images of The Malfoy’s. At the time, you wanted to obliviate your memory as a whole. You knew that it is permanent, and sometimes dangerous. It sounded like a good idea, just to forget everything. 

In the end, you decided not to. You couldn’t bring yourself to do such a task. Every time you thought about it, you always saw Draco’s smile and it stopped you. It hurt you to see his smile, but also comforted you. The more you thought about him, the more you strayed further from using the memory charm. 

Within the weeks, there certainly was the depressing negatives, but there were some positives too. It’s not until recently you’ve accepted the loss of the relationship. It hurt you in the process, but eventually you came to terms with yourself. You’re glad that you’re away from the Malfoy’s now. Away from his parents who used your body. You’re away from Draco, the person who you hurt the most. With this, Draco won’t be hurt by you anymore. As long as he’s not being hurt, that makes you happy. 

Another has happened in the weeks. Every couple of days an owl will show up, sitting on your perch, specifically designed for letters and packages. Usually, it’s your own owl that sits out there but a few times another will be sitting next to yours. The owl was obviously delivering letters. You knew exactly who they were from, The Malfoy’s. 

Of course when you first seen the letter, you opened it up and read it, hoping it was from Draco. But the first few letters were only from Narcissa and Lucius. The letters were different, but they always had a certain phrase at the end of the letter. 

‘Everything will be fixed, we’ll get through this’ 

After a while, you stopped reading the letters that were being sent. It was difficult to not read the letters but after you came to accept the fact that a reunion with Draco won’t happen, it got easy. 

Other than that, nothing else has happened. From the way you see it, it’s only going to go up from here. 

——

Another week has passed and nothing has been out of the norm. Each passing day is a repeat. Wake up, breakfast, tv, lunch, random activities, and so on. Today, is no different. 

It’s past noon and you have nothing else to do. To get rid of the boredom, you decide to sketch a Niffler. A chaotic littler creature, but cute. 

In the middle of your sketch, you hear a noise coming from the living room. Your blood runs cold when you hear footsteps. They sound like they’re coming towards your room. The fact that your door is not closed doesn’t help your situation either. So, you quickly go to your bedside night stand and grab your wand 

You face the door, ready to use your wand on the intruder. The steps come closer. A few moment pass, then finally someone appears in the door way. 

Without thinking, you casted a spell towards them, but they deflect it. Why would any one would want to come to your place? 

Then you see the face. That damn face. Draco Malfoy. 

He stood there in the door way, with rounded eyes and a expression of disbelief. You would be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t have the same expression as well. 

Draco says your name, causing you to suck in a quick breath of air. With the way things went with him, you hadn’t had a plan to see him again. Yet, here he is. 

Draco slowly walks towards you. As he does, you retract your wand and place it back on the nightstand. 

Heart is beating fast and hands starting to clam up. You don’t know what to do. There’s nothing you can do, besides speak to him. You ask him what he wants and why he’s here. 

“So you are okay” Draco now standing in front of you. 

He looks over at the desk, he gives the faintest of smiles when he sees what you were sketching. He walks over and picks up the parchment. After looking at it for some time, he sets it back down. 

“Nifflers. You always did love them” 

You don’t want to be rude, but you want Draco to leave. Well, you want him to stay but in order for no ones feelings to get hurt again he has to. 

“Draco? Can you please leave?” You ask softly. 

The expression on Draco’s face slightly changed. It went from a soft face, to a bit of a scowl. 

“I come here to check on you because I thought you...did something stupid, and you tell me to leave?—we sent you many letters and you never responded” His voice slightly raised. 

“I-Draco, we’re not together anymore”

You expected Draco to respond with a quick answer, surprisingly he didn’t. He only stared as if he’s thinking about what you just said. 

“Yeah. I see you’re taking it well. Got rid my things I noticed. Living a regular life as if you’re the innocent one” 

His accusations began to start a fire within you. Claiming as if you did not care about what happened and just moved on. Making it sound like it was an easy task. 

“You know what Draco. It wasn’t easy for me to try and forget about _you_ Malfoy’s. It wasn’t easy for me to be reminded of my stupid and horrible actions, but I came to terms with myself and accepted the fact that I won’t be able undo everything I caused.” 

The more you talk, the more your anger simmers down into a cold a melancholy pot. As you went on, it only brought up the memories. Tears start to form, but you wipe them away not wanting Draco to see you cry. 

Draco doesn’t say anything, but he does walk towards you. With a sigh, he wraps his arms around you in an embrace. 

You don’t retaliate the hug. You only stare blankly at the wall with your arms hanging low. The only thing you can think of is, _is this real_?

“It hurts me to hug you like this...because I only feel sadness looking at you. I only imagine you with my father now.” He pauses. “Tell me, why you were so compliant to leave that day. So easy to leave me behind.” He says in a low stern voice. 

You try to pull away from Draco so you can tell your story, but he doesn’t budge. You sigh knowing that he wants to keep you this way. 

So you tell him. You tell him your entire thought process starting from that day to the first couple weeks. You mention to him your feelings, your self loathing, and your reasonings as to why you refused to read and reply to any letters. You explained why you did not want to hurt him any further. 

With that, Draco releases you from his embrace. He places his hands on your shoulders. His eyes looking directly into your glossy ones. 

“How about I make you some tea?” He says so quietly that it’s basically a whisper. 

No matter how many times you try and protest his offer, Draco is stubborn and insists on making it. 

“Okay”. You say softly.


	10. Treacherous Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been about 5 days since I’ve last posted. I was still working on it (the smut scene), but I might as well post what I got. So, that means there is a waiting cliff hanger at the end :,)
> 
> WARNINGS:   
> \- No smut

_“How about I make you some tea?” He says so quietly that it’s basically a whisper._

_No matter how many times you try and protest his offer, Draco is stubborn and insists on making it._

_“Okay”. You say softly._

——

Draco stirs in a few tea spoons of sugar in yours and his tea cup. He ends it up by tapping the remaining tea droplets from the spoon into a cup, causing a couple high pitched rings within the quiet room. 

Draco turns away from the counter with a silver tray in hand. He makes his way to you. He places your set in front of you, and his in his spot. Draco sits down and places the tray on the side of dinning table. 

You look down at your cup. The steam from the black tea dancing right above it. You slightly grip onto the handle and bring it up to your lips. Carefully, you take a sip. 

It tastes like any other tea you have made, but for some reason it tastes different when it comes from Draco. Perhaps it’s just because he made it himself, or because there’s tension. 

With a slight smile you look up at Draco and tell him your thankful. Draco returns a smile as he sips his. 

The room feel silent for a bit, but Draco began to make small talk. He asked how you were and what you have been up to. It’s as if you’re talking for the first time again. 

The conversation started off with tension, but it eventually eased into comfortable talk. You went from giving short and timid answers to giving slight smiles and revealing a couple of chuckles. 

——

Draco stands up from the table and sighs. 

“Well, I guess I should be going.” He begins to walk towards the living room, but stops. “Before I leave, can I make a request?” He asks, with a slight smile on his face. 

“Depends? What is it?” You raise an eyebrow. 

“Let’s dance. Like we used to” 

Dancing is another thing you loved to do with Draco. It wasn’t particularly his favorite thing to do, but would do anything for you to see you smile. 

You give a small chuckle before shaking your head ‘no’. 

“You might as well just leave. I’m not dancing” you say playfully. 

Draco walks towards and gently grabs your hand and pulls you up from the chair. He smiles and gives his last “please”. With that, you cave in and agree to his request. 

Draco took your agreement and ran with it. Immediately, he dragged you to your room knowing that’s where you two would usually dance. 

As soon as the two of you entered your room, Draco flicked his wand towards your music box. A soft and pleasant melody starts to play. 

Draco pulls you close, intertwining his right hand with your left, and hooks his left arm around your waist. 

Then it begins. The both of you dance as if you’re at an elegant ball. The only difference is no one is around. It’s only you and Draco in each other’s presence. It’s a nice and calming feeling. 

Every so often, you would stumble due to the limited space but Draco would catch you every time. A small laugh would escape passed your lips. Everything about this felt normal, like it used to be. 

——

The music stops and so does your movements. You stare up at Draco, taking in every feature you can before he leaves. 

The both of you stay in this position for half a few seconds. As of now, you feel it. You feel your suppressed feelings for him starting to come back. You want to get away from this situation. 

Your eyes widen Draco leans forward, trying to take a kiss from you. Quickly, you turn your head to the side to not give him what he so desires. Draco’s surprised by your choice of actions. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks softly. 

“You know what’s wrong, Draco....You said it yourself, you only see me with your father now. I don’t want that visualization for you”. You try to remove yourself from his grip, but he keeps you there. 

“That’s doesn’t matter-“ 

“Draco” you cut him off. “It’s does matter...I think it’s best for the both of us for you to leave” 

Draco let’s go of your left hand and brings his hand to your chin. He makes you look at him. He slowly leans forward, speaking to you. 

“I want this, and I know you want it to.” His lips hovering over yours. “You just need to let go”. 

You close your eyes as Draco softly presses his lips onto yours. You face heats up at the sensation. It’s been a while since you’ve felt his lips. Unfortunately, it doesn’t help your situation. You should be kicking him out of your house, forgetting about the Malfoy’s. Yet, you can’t. You want this. 

You pull back and curse yourself before going back in for another kiss. The hand on your lower back presses you more into Draco. The hand that was once at your chin snakes behind the back of your head. 

Draco licks the bottom of your lip, waiting for you permission to go further. With the help of muscle reflex, you do the same to him. You moan into the kiss when Draco gropes your rear. 

Draco removes himself from the kiss. You think this is the last part before he leaves your home. But when you look up, his eyes are full of lust and desire. 

“I want you” Draco whispers. 

Your eyes widen at his words. You try to protest about going any further. Still afraid of making any further connection with him. 

“You’re still holding back” 

“I know...I know.” You look away from Draco. “I just...We shouldn’t do this”. 

Draco cups your cheek and makes you look at him again. “I told you that I want this. You want this too”. 

“But I _shouldn’t_ want this..” you sigh. 

“I’m not leaving tonight, so you might as well just give in. I swear you won’t regret it”. 

You shake your head with a small smile. “you’re so stubborn” 

With a quick thought, you cave in and agree with Draco and your own treacherous desires.


	11. Update!!!

Hello! am here to just give an update saying that I am still going to continue writing this story! I actually have the next chapter half way finished. I am just struggling on trying to figure out a proper ending, cause at this point it's free write lol,.. 

But yes! it's going to have continued updates <3


End file.
